


How to Treat a Lady

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, Married Life, Regency Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Sophie soon learns it's not just gossip from society ladies that she has to navigate as Benedict Bridgertons wife. She also finds out that many of the so-called gentleman of London society don't behave in a gentleman like manner. Fortunately she is more than capable of looking after herself....with a tiny bit of help from Benedict.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	How to Treat a Lady

Contrary to what everyone assumed; Sophie Bridgerton loved parties.

She loved an excuse to wear a fine frock and dance in a ballroom with her husband.

Whilst she didn’t _need_ to attend every party and ball that happened in order to enjoy her life, that didn’t mean that she didn’t enjoy them when she was there.

She hadn’t assumed she would receive a lot of invitations. Going from a housemaid to the wife of Benedict Bridgerton didn’t lend itself to popularity among the _ton_. Add in the fact she was the bastard daughter of an Earl and you’d be lucky if people even mentioned your name. Thankfully that part of her life wasn’t common knowledge outside of the Bridgerton and the Penwood families. And neither planned for that to change. Even so, it had been common knowledge that she used to be a maid in the Bridgerton household _and_ that she had been arrested for theft.

Nothing that would give her a glowing recommendation to any hostess.

Yet the Bridgertons had made it clear that anyone who cut Sophie would be cut themselves. And in a family that include a fairly powerful Viscount, plus a Duchess; it wasn’t surprising that invitations to upcoming parties and balls arrived at Number 5 for Sophie and Benedict.

They hadn’t planned to stay long in London. Notoriety aside, neither of them particular enjoyed London life. But Violet Bridgerton had insisted they stay out the season with her and neither of them had been able to refuse. Which meant most evenings were spent dancing and sipping lemonade in every ballroom the _ton_ had to offer. Which – for the most part – Sophie loved. A chance to dance in her husband’s arms in front of everyone. A chance for people to see just how much they loved each other. And whilst a few women made whispered comments about her; most people were kind and welcoming enough. And if that was just because they didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Viscount Bridgerton, or the Duchess of Hastings then so be it. Sophie truly didn’t mind.

What she did mind however, were the men.

Benedict’s brothers and the Duke of Hastings aside, every other man watched her. They eyed her hungrily from the side as she danced. As she conversed with others. Some would even make comments. Assumptions. Insinuations. Several of the bolder ones would stand closer than they should. If she was standing to one side, some of them had even let their hands subtlety wander over her bottom. One man had even once taken advantage of having his back to the dancing and used the cover of his body to hide the fact his fingers were grazing over her breasts.

None of them every came out and said anything. But it was very clear what they thought of her. And what they thought that meant they could do with her. Had this been in a servants wing or even on the street, then Sophie would have pushed them away without a second thought. But in a ballroom things were different. She had no wish to cause a scene and so she had to stand there and take it. And even if she did say anything the gentleman would just deny it. And naturally they would be believed over an upstart little housemaid.

So instead, Sophie went for an alternative solution. She couldn’t fight them, and she couldn’t avoid them since they always managed to seek her out. So, she just stopped responding to the invitations. Benedict didn’t mind since he wasn’t the sort who particularly enjoyed the balls and parties of a London season. He’d made it very clear once it was over they would move back to Wiltshire and into their cottage. And it’s not as though they couldn’t find other things to do during their evenings. After all they were still considered to be a _newly_ married couple. Sophie would rather spend a night in the arms of the man she loved, than being pawed at by strangers in a ballroom. And Benedict was more than happy to oblige. After managing to find excuses for every remaining party of the season, it had initially looked like she’d be able to escape to Wiltshire with no more fondling and groping from so called gentlemen.

Until an invitation arrived at Number 5 from Anthony and Kate.

Sophie had watched Violet pick up the invitation with a smile.

“It seems Kate wants to throw the final ball of the season.” She held the invitation out to Sophie.

“We’ve all been invited.”

Sophie forced herself to smile. Whilst she loved Kate fiercely, she knew there would be no getting out of this one. Even Benedict, who was more than happy to pretend he’d broken his leg to avoid a ball, would want to go.

“I’m surprised they sent an invitation.” She observed. “Surely they knew we’d go.”

Violet nodded. “I suppose it was easier to send out invites in bulk. Besides, they know you and Benedict haven’t been attending parties as of late. They may not have known if you’d want to go.”

“Of course, we’d go to this one.” Sophie glanced back down at the invitation. “I love Kate and would happily accept any invitations she gave me.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” Benedict’s voice appeared behind her. “Else she’ll take you very literally.”

With a smile, Sophie passed him the invitation and he hurriedly glanced over it.

“Listen to this.” He began reading aloud. “ _Viscount and Lady Bridgerton would be delighted to invite you….”_

He dropped the invitation on a nearby table with a smirk.

“I will bet whatever I have that this was all Kate’s doing and Anthony merely went “whatever you say dear”.”

“He loves her very much.” Violet pointed out. “Surely you now understand that?”

“Indeed, I do mother.” He slid an arm around Sophie’s waist and softly kissed her forehead.

“Indeed, I do.”

Sophie blushed at the adoration in his eyes and then blushed even further when she caught the smirk on Violet’s face. Benedict kissed her cheek with his own smirk.

“Mother don’t you have some errands to run? Or….something?”

Sophie’s eyes widened at his audacity. To even hint at such things in front of his own mother! She felt his hand ghost down her back until it rested very lightly on the curve of her hips. Benedict’s fingers gently drew circles on her hip before moving further downwards and firmly grasping her bottom. Sophie bit down her lip seconds before she let slip a moan. Violet merely smirked some more.

“I may have one or two friends to call upon today. Perhaps Sophie would accompany me?”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not necessary mother.” Benedict was now standing close against her and she could feel how much he wanted to take her upstairs.

“After all she has a lot to attend to here.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Sophie squeaked out as Benedict pressed himself against her. Even through their combined layers of clothing she could feel him.

“Yes I promised to assist Eloise with…something.”

“I see.” Violet smiled knowingly. “Well in that case I suppose I shall leave you to it. I expect to be back in two hours.” She eyed them both carefully.

“Do make sure you remember that.”

“Of course, mother.” Benedict grinned. “Two hours.”

Violet eyed them both one last time before leaving the drawing room and shutting the door behind her. Sophie waited until her fading footsteps silenced before spinning round so she was face to face with Benedict. He cupped her face.

“I’m sure Eloise won’t mind if you’re delayed.”

Sophie leaned up and kissed him thickly. Benedict’s hands swiftly dropped from her face to her shoulders and then finally rested on her waist. He drew her against him, his own legs slightly apart so she slotted in between. She felt him harden against her thigh.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable?” Sophie pointed out. “Somewhere where your younger siblings aren’t going to wander in at any moment.”

“An excellent suggestion.” Benedict scooped her into his arms.

“Thankfully, our room isn’t far. I’m not sure I can wait much longer. Mrs Bridgerton.”

Sophie began undoing the buttons on his waistcoat as he carried her from the room. Once that was open she slid her hand under the fabric of his shirt and gently drew circles on his chest with her fingers. Benedict gave a low growl and doubled his pace to reach his room. Thankfully – Sophie saw – the door had been left open and Benedict was quick to kick it closed once they entered. With a wild grin, he gently lay her out on the bed and hurried to shed himself of his waistcoat and shirt. Sophie sat up and pulled him towards her. His fingers hurried to undo her dress buttons whilst she reached for his trousers.

“It’s a good thing I love my brother.” He kissed her neck. “Because I would much rather spend my evening doing this than anything else.”

“Just think,” Sophie tugged her dress down. “When we’re in Wiltshire we can do this every evening.”

“And every morning.” Benedict eased her back down. “And every afternoon.”

He moved into position over her and kissed the space between her breasts.

“I should warn you I plan on doing this at every opportunity.”

Sophie took his face in her hands and kissed him – her teeth softly biting his bottom lip.

“Very glad to hear it Mr Bridgerton.”

* * *

With her shawl wrapped tightly around her, Sophie gazed out of the window. Their room overlooked the garden and she glanced down at it with a smile. She could still remember the first time Benedict had kissed her in that garden. Although it was something that now happened on a regular basis; the memory of that first occasion was seared into her brain.

“Sophie?”

She glanced over to see Benedict had propped himself up in the bed and was watching her closely.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” She whispered. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

He shook his head and reached over for his robe. Sophie didn’t take her eyes of him as he pushed the sheets away and got to his feet. She knew Benedict was aware of her watchful gaze because he tied his robe up with deliberate slowness. Sophie took his hand and pulled her towards him. Benedict held her close as he too gazed down into the garden.

“I was just thinking about the first time we kissed in that garden.” She sighed. Benedict stiffened.

“I’d rather you didn’t. When I look back at some of our moments – that one included – I’m ashamed of how I treated you. How I kept pressuring you to be my mistress without ever once respecting your answer.”

“It’s doesn’t matter.” Sophie let her head rest against his chest. “After all, we’re married now.”

“Hmm.” Benedict’s tone suggested he clearly didn’t agree. “It’s not how a gentleman should treat a lady.”

“I was a housemaid.” Sophie pointed out. He shook his head.

“That makes no difference. I used to pride myself on treating a lady with respect regardless of her station or her birth. Yet when I had the lady I wanted above all others, I was selfish and disrespectful, and I am so sorry.”

She kissed his cheek. “Benedict it doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does.” He smiled thinly. “But I know better than to argue with you so we shall change the subject.”

With their hands still intertwined he pulled her away from the window and towards the middle of the room. Sophie stifled on her laughter as Benedict began to waltz her around the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing with my wife.” He said. “At Anthony’s ball they’ll be plenty of men vying for your attention. I want to get in as many dances as I can.”

At the mention of other men, Sophie halted. It was so sudden Benedict tripped over her feet and hurried to right himself.

“Sophie?”

“You…” She freed herself from his hold. “You said other men would be vying for my attention?”

“What self-respecting man wouldn’t want to dance with a beautiful woman?”

“But I’m married!” She gasped. Benedict nodded.

“I know. I was at the wedding. My love most couples ends up dancing with others during a ball. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“But…” Sophie pressed a hand to her chest. It was as though a corset was being tightened around her body. She fought for air.

“Sophie?” Benedict grabbed her shoulders. “Sophie what’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t….” She shook her head. Benedict was quick to lead her back towards the bed. He sat her down at the very end and then knelt before her.

“Sophie?” He took her hands in his and began to rub them to try and warm them.

“Sophie what’s the matter?”

“I don’t….” She swallowed her tears. “I don’t want men vying for my attention. I don’t want men to pay me _any_ attention!”

“Sophie? Whatever do you…. Oh God!”

She glanced up to see Benedict staring at her in terror.

“Benedict?”

“Has…” He looked like he was going to be sick. “Has a man….forced himself on you?”

“No!” She cupped his face. “No! No one has… Nothing like that has happened I swear.”

“Thank God.” He kissed her forehead. “Thank God.”

Sophie let her tears slide free. “No one has forced themselves on me but…”

“But?” Benedict repeated sharply. Sophie bowed her head – she couldn’t face him as she spoke.

“There are a lot of men – most actually – who seem to assume that my background as a housemaid means I’m….available.”

“What do you mean?”

Sophie glanced at her wedding band. “I mean that lots of men assume I’m available to them in a way that most society women aren’t. A lot of them just make comments and insinuations and leave it at that but some…some of them often suggest going to a spare room whilst others sometimes just grope as subtly as they can and leave it at that.”

She forced herself to look at him and tried not to be stung by the dark look in his eyes.

“I don’t encourage them. I don’t… I try and avoid them as much as I can. I usually stick close to Violet or the other dowagers and chaperones but…”

“Do you know them by name?”

“I…er…some of them? Possibly? Why?”

“Because,” Benedict spat, “I would very much like to learn their identities so I can show them exactly what happens to men who treat you in such a way.”

“It’s not as though I’m not used to it.” Sophie sighed. “Once the season is over and we move to Wiltshire it won’t be a problem.”

“What do you mean you’re used to it?”

Sophie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she loved Benedict Bridgerton – and she loved him a lot – he could be very naïve at times.

“Do you really think this is the first time a man has touched me or made lewd comments? I experienced it on a daily basis when working for the Cavender’s. If you correctly recall the very moment we met again you saved me from being raped by Cavender and his friends.”

His already dark gaze grew thunderous at the reminder, but Sophie carried on.

“And the day I was arrested? Should I tell you about the man who held me close against him so he could fondle and squeeze my breasts before throwing me into the wagon? Or the warden who groped by bottom as he shoved me in a cell? I – like many women I sadly suspect – am used to this.”

“That does not make it right.” He growled.

“Of course, it doesn’t.” Sophie was almost laughing through her tears. “And the almost laughable thing is that receiving some sort of insinuating comment from a gentleman at a ball, is somehow far worse than being groped at by a prison warden. Because aside from the hypocrisy of a well-born man behaving in that way, it makes me feel so dirty when they do it.”

She held up her hand so he could see the wedding band.

“This means nothing to them and everything to me. Every comment they make. Every whisper, every suggestion, every touch? It makes me feel like I’m betraying you.”

Not letting go of her hands, Benedict rose to his feet and sat down beside her.

“Is this why you began declining invitations?”

Sophie nodded. “I didn’t know how else to stop it happening. I might be used to it, but it doesn’t mean I have to keep letting it happen.”

Benedict rose both of her hands to his lips and pressed kisses all over them.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled between kisses. “I’m sorry I failed to notice you were being subjected to such degrading behaviour. I’m sorry I failed to protect you. I’m sorry.”

Whatever Sophie was going to respond with was lost as Benedict placed both of her hands over his heart.

“I love you.” He said firmly. “I may not have had the most amazing starts as your husband, but please believe me when I say how much I love you.”

“I know you do.” Sophie kissed him. “I always have.”

* * *

Walking into a ball on Benedict’s arm was quite possibly Sophie’s favourite part of any event they’d been to. Even though it did nothing to stop any whispering gossips it at least made her feel confident enough to hold her head up high when she passed them. Although still a ball worthy to end the season, Sophie noticed it was a slightly more select gathering tonight. Mainly close family friends.

“I somehow feel Anthony had control of the guest list.” Benedict muttered in her ear. “I know a lot of people whose company he tries to avoid at social gatherings and none of them are here tonight.”

“And yet we still invited his brothers.” Kate said with a beaming smile as she came to greet them. Sophie watched Benedict raise an eyebrow.

“We may drive Anthony mad, but mother would kill him if he ever ignored us. It’s why we’ll always be guaranteed an invitation.”

“Well, it took a lot of convincing on my part before he decided you could come.” Kate winked at Benedict.

“So, he clearly can’t be that terrified of Violet.”

“Oh no he is.” Benedict assured. “But it would damage his reputation as the feared Viscount Bridgerton if anyone knew. It’s our biggest family secret.”

“I thought me beating him at Pall Mall was?”

Benedict shook his head. “That, my dear sister, is our favourite family story.”

Kate glanced around with a nod. “I do have other guests to greet but I’m so glad you both came. I was a bit concerned you might not, as you have declined other invitations.”

Sophie risked a glanced at Benedict who smiled down at her.

“Of course, we would come Kate.” She said. “We both married Bridgerton brothers after all. We need to stick together.”

“Don’t I know it.” Kate murmured in agreement. Sophie watched as she moved away to greet the latest arrivals. Benedict gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Sophie nodded. “Or I will be once the dancing starts.”

“I quite agree.” Benedict smiled. “Especially since I plan on claiming you for every single dance.”

* * *

The music came to an end and Sophie curtsied to Benedict before chatting to the lady on her right about the music and how all the dancers were marvellous. She could tell from the way Benedict was looking at her that he wanted nothing more than to whisk her away to a spare room and engage in more pleasurable activities. But Sophie knew this ball was important to Kate and she didn’t want to risk attaching any kind of story or scandal to it. However, when the required conversation had finished she was well aware of how quickly she moved to join her husband.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you dance.” He kissed her hand. Sophie nodded.

“I believe it has come up once or twice.”

Benedict had drawn her towards the open doors that led onto the terrace. But even with the fresh air it still felt stuffy. Sophie fumbled awkwardly with her fan to try and cool down.

“Did you want to step outside for a bit?”

“That would be lovely.”

She took his hand and let him lead her onto the terrace. Sophie glanced around with a smile.

“A lot different from the first time we were here.”

“True. But a lot of things remain the same.”

“Oh.”

He drew her close. “You’re still the most beautiful woman in the room, and I’m still madly in love with you.”

A rush of heat flew out from the ballroom and Sophie fanned herself again. Benedict eyed her with concern.

“Should I get some lemonade? You still seem very flushed?”

“Thank you.”

With a small bow he hurried back inside. Still gently fanning her face, Sophie paced up and down the terrace. Even though it had been nearly three years ago, she could still remember the exact spot where they had dance on that first night. The feeling of being in his arms. His hands holding hers and his eyes staring down at her.

“Good evening Mrs Bridgerton.”

Sophie spun round to see a young gentleman smiling at her. He looked to be around Benedict’s age. He glanced back towards the ballroom.

“I saw your husband making his way towards the lemonade table. Rather silly of him if you ask me.”

“Why is that…”

He bowed. “Sir Thomas Middleton.”

“Why is that Sir Thomas?”

“Well, if I had been him, I wouldn’t let a prize like you out of my sight for even a second.”

A sudden sense of fear shot through Sophie. Sir Thomas advanced on her.

“And you are a lovely prize. Even for a housemaid.”

She tried to sidestep him, but one hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“No wonder he married you.” Sir Thomas crooned. “You must have been very eager to jump into bed with him. Your sort always are.”

His other hand was creeping further up her body. With a twisted smile, Sir Thomas grabbed one of her breasts.

“I’m sure he won’t mind sharing.”

_“Sophie!”_

She barely heard Benedict’s voice. She could see him running towards her and Sir Thomas. But all Sophie could focus on was her fist landing right in the middle of the other man face. He staggered backwards and she hurriedly yanked up her sleeve from where it had fallen down. Benedict grabbed her and pulled her away from him.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

“No.” Sophie shook her head, but she could see his eyes had landed on the red finger marks on her chest. Benedict’s hands hovered over them before he moved back to the shaking figure of Sir Thomas who was getting to his feet. With a curse, Benedict grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shoved him against the wall.

“Your parents clearly did a bad job of raising you if that is how you behave towards a lady.”

Sir Thomas feebly pushed against Benedict, but Sophie knew he wasn’t breaking free from his pinned position against the wall.

“She’s nothing more than a jumped-up housemaid!”

“She is _my wife!”_ Benedict yelled. Sophie saw Sir Thomas’s eyes widen in shock. He clearly hadn’t realised who he had been talking to. Benedict gave him another shove.

“You will treat her with the respect she deserves! Now apologise.”

“Right.” Sir Thomas nodded. “So sorry Bridgerton. Won’t happen again.”

“Not to me you idiot. To her!”

Benedict stood back and pulled Sophie close.

“Apologise to her now before you find yourself on the receiving end of another punch to the face.”

“Er… of course.” Sir Thomas brushed himself down. “I’m sorry Mrs Bridgerton for the er…misunderstanding. It shan’t be repeated.”

“Good.” Benedict said coolly. “And if you would be so kind as to spread the word round that my wife is to be treated with the same respect and deference as any other lady in a ballroom. Anyone doing otherwise will have to answer to me.” He smiled. “Not to mention my elder brother and my brother-in-law. Perhaps you have already met Viscount Bridgerton and the Duke of Hastings?”

Sir Thomas’s face paled and he simply bowed before hurrying back off into the ballroom. Sophie watched him flee before allowing Benedict to move her further away from the double doors.

“You can give quite the punch.” He murmured approvingly. “First Lady Penwood and now him.”

“A handy skill to have it seems.” Sophie kissed him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to make him apologise.”

“I did.” Benedict nodded. “Any man who doesn’t know how to treat a lady isn’t a true gentleman.”

“I see.” Sophie nodded. “And do our activities last night count as the correct way to treat a lady?”

Benedict pulled her close. “I do believe they do Mrs Bridgerton.”

“Good.” Sophie smiled as he held her in his arms as though they were about to waltz.

“Because I was rather hoping to repeat them again tonight.”

“My darling Sophie.” Benedict waltzed her around the terrace. “We can repeat them as many times as you like.”


End file.
